In times of war DISCONTINUED
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Patroclus is captured by Hector and taken to Troy. Things start to get very complicated for Patroclus when Hector meets with Achilles.
1. Chapter 1

**In times of war**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it. Just a crazy fan._)

**.**

**.**

Patroclus stormed to his hut. His cousin was treating him like a child again and it was getting on his last nerve. Yes Achilles had become his guardian since the death of his parent's but he was his cousin, not father.

What was the point of all that teaching, learning and training if it wasn't going to be put to use?

The young man walked into his hut in hopes of calming his nerves. Night had already fallen and he was starting to get tired. As he removed his sword from his waist he tried to figure out what made him tired. All he had done today was sail with the Myrmidons to Troy and guard the ship.

Perhaps it was the heated arguement he and Achilles just had. No one ever won against Achilles in any kind of fight. Physical or verbal.

Holding his seathed sword, Patroclus became still when he heard something in his hut. Most of the Greeks were already in their huts trying to rest. Anyone who was awake was getting drunk with wine and then passing out into rest.

Besides, the Myrmidons were somewhat apart from the rest of the Greek army.

Hearing the small sound of a footstep on the sand, Patroclus quickly unseathed his sword and whirled around.

His sword was blocked by a shield and he was shoved back only to be caught by two pairs of strong arms with his sword being knocked from his grasp. A gag was quickly placed over his mouth to silence him before he could call for help. He let out a painful and muffled shout of pain when his arms were forced behind his back and tied tightly.

"Prince Hector, we have him." the soldier with the shield announced quietly.

Patroclus watched as a tall man walked into his hut. He recognized him to be the Trojan prince he had only seen once before.

"You are going to prove yourself useful in this battle." he said directly to Patroclus. "Leave the message and let us return to the city before these drunken pigs discover we are here."

"Yes my prince." one of the soldier's agreed.

"Wait." Hector ordered and walked to Patroclus. He reached up and roughly yanked the seashell necklace from his neck. "We must leave the Greeks a sign."

Hector dropped the necklace onto the ground and stomped on it, crushing the shells beneath his foot.

Patroclus felt his eyes go wide seeing his prized necklace being destroyed. It had been a gift from Achilles and it was made by his aunt Thetis, the goddess of the sea nymphs.

"Let's go." Hector ordered.

Patroclus struggled to free himself from the soldiers that were holding him but found himself not strong enough to get out of their grasp.

"Make this easier on yourself boy." One of the soldier's growled as they forced him onto a chariot.

Patroclus watched in horror as the chariot started to head to the city of Troy. He watched as the view of his cousin's hut became smaller as they moved away from it.

_Achilles,_ he thought knowing that there was a chance he would never see his cousin again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The next morning Achilles was up early. He hadn't had a peaceful slumber because his conscience was getting to him for once. He knew he had upset his cousin and now he was on his way to make amends to him.

The Myrmidon were not marching into battle with the rest of the army so he would take this chance to further improve Patroclus' skills in hopes it would make his young cousin forgive him.

"Patroclus?" Achilles asked standing outside the hut. He got no answer and let himself in thinking his cousin would still be asleep or pouting like he did when he was angry about something.

The great warrior saw the hut was empty. Thinking that his cousin may be with some of the other Myrmidons, Achilles was about to turn to leave when he noticed his cousin's unsheathed sword in the sand.

He right away found it strange since he himself had taught Patroclus that his weapon should always be taken care of and properly stored when not in use.

Achilles spotted something else in the sand.

The seashell necklace that Patroclus always wore. It was broken and crushed. Next to it was a small scroll.

Taking the scroll, Achilles opened and read its message.

_We have him in Troy._

_ Prince Hector_

Achilles felt his blood boil as he crushed the scroll in his hands. Then his rage quickly turned to worry as he picked up the crushed necklace and held it in his hands.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Troy**_]

The doors to the throne room opened and everyone became silent.

Priam sat on his throne with Paris sitting to his left as he watched his eldest son walk in with two guards behind him holding on tightly to a young man dressed in a long black robe with short sleeves, his hair was a fair golden blond and his features were young and handsome.

"Who is this?" the king asked.

"He was seen on the Myrmidon ship, defending it, and also seen talking to Achilles quite often and he was in the Myrmidon camp. We figure he must be in close accordance with Achilles." Hector announced eyeing the teen the two guards held.

Priam stood and walked over to the young captive, looking at him with gentle eyes. "What is your name young one?" He asked.

One of the guards yanked the gag off of him so he could speak. The blond teen glanced cautiously at Hector before looking back at the elderly king.

"Patroclus, cousin of Achilles." he answered and a round of shocked expressions was seen and heard.

"A relative." Hector mused. "Why else would he speak to someone like you?"

Patroclus lightly glared at the prince.

"Do you know why you are here Patroclus?" Priam asked.

"No, I don't." The young man answered. "Your son just shows up in the middle of the night and drags me away for unknown reasons."

"You really must work on your hospitality manners to find out then." Paris stated causing the other people in the throne room to laugh.

"And you really must work on not taking other men's wives and starting wars." Patroclus replied in a smart manner causing everyone to be silent and earning an angry glare from the younger prince.

"You have Achilles' arrogant manner." Hector stated. "Surely you have learned to fight from him as well."

"What importance is it to you if my cousin has taught me to fight?" Patroclus asked suspiciously.

"Being so close to the warrior who nearly single handedly captured the beach of our city, we can surely use you to our advantage in this war." Hector answered.

"You plan to get answers out of me in order to win a war your brother started?" Patroclus asked.

"I'd be careful not to keep reminding my brother of the reason of this war." Hector stated. "Don't forget that you're deep in the city and anyone here will be ready to strike at your heart if you give them a reason or chance."

"I've grown with Achilles and the Myrmidons in my life. Do you honestly believe being here frightens me more?" Patroclus replied.

"Achilles taught you well." Priam said. "Delaying. Finding out information. Some of the basic things that make great warriors. Then again, your cousin is the leader of the Myrmidons and you are one of his men."

Patroclus didn't bother to tell Priam that Achilles hadn't made him a Myrmidon yet. It would be best if they just knew him as the cousin of the fierce warrior.

"I knew your parent's Patroclus." Priam suddenly said causing the young teen to look sad. "They were both great rulers just like your grandfather King Actor."

"A royal are you?" Hector cut in. "It seems that my catch of the day just keeps getting better and better. Take him to the dungeon. Have soldiers keep guard at his cell."

The two soldiers obeyed and dragged Patroclus out of the throne room.

Once Patroclus was out of the throne room, a councilman stood up.

"My prince, is it wise to bring the cousin of Achilles into our great city? This will surely cause devastation."

"I know it may seem risky but this can work to our advantage." Hector answered. "With his cousin as our captive, Achilles will not be able to focus in battle. He's the major concern of that army. I've seen him fight. If he worries over his cousin then he won't be able to fight properly."

"And if he still does fight to rescue the boy?" another councilman asked.

"He won't be able to get this far into the city." Paris stated. "He will surely be killed before he gets halfway to the palace."

"For now we will just try to gain information from him. If Achilles does come for him then perhaps we can think of something that will make him and the Myrmidons surrender. Those warriors alone are a great concern." Hector stated.

"They are the most feared warriors in Greece." Priam declared. "King Peleus was Achilles' father and he only accepted and trained the fiercest men as Myrmidons. Now with Achilles as their leader, it seems that they have indeed become more of a concern. I've heard that even Agamemnon himself doesn't wish to anger Achilles and his men."

"Just the same father, I believe that we should wait and see what Achilles attempts and try to find a way to counter his actions." Hector said.

"Very well my son." Priam agreed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**The Beach**_]

"Achilles! Wait! This is suicide! You won't make it fifty feet into Troy without being speared alive." Odysseus stated keeping up with Achilles quick pace.

"They have my cousin." Achilles said angrily. "I don't care what happens to me. I'll kill every Trojan that comes in my way to get him back."

"Achilles, listen. I know that this is hard but your anger is blocking your sense of logic."

"Odysseus, you of all people here should know how I feel right now." Achilles stated stopping to look at his friend. "What if it were your wife or son in the hands of the Trojans taken away in the middle of the night when you believed they were safe? I know that you would do what you could to rescue them."

"Yes I would but I would need a plan first." the king of Ithaca replied.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Achilles demanded. "Wait for a ransom note possibly asking for my surrender and departure in order to have him returned to me?"

"Not in that order but we should just wait and see if an emissary comes for you." the king answered.

"How can I sit here and wait knowing that my only cousin is being held captive?" Achilles lightly demanded almost in sorrow and guilt.

"I know that it will be hard my friend but Patroclus' survival depends on it." Odysseus stated.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Troy**_]

Patroclus lightly sighed as he wrapped his arms loosely around his knees. The chains of the shackles lightly rattled as he moved his arms.

He was alone in the cell and knew that two soldiers were standing on the other side of the door to his cell. He could see the tips of their slanted spears as they stood at attention and he could hear them talking about him.

Mostly that Hector had managed to capture the cousin of the great Achilles.

He did his best to ignore them as he sat on the cold floor of his cell. All he was known for was being Achilles kid cousin and now he was known for being caught by Prince Hector.

He snapped his attention to the door when he heard the soldiers stand at attention and the door opened after being unlocked.

He soon saw Hector walk in wearing his proud armor. He shut the door and the two were alone.

"I can imagine that you don't find it very comfortable being chained up like this." Hector guessed fingering his helmet.

"Perhaps you should try it and tell me if it's comfortable or not." Patroclus replied.

Hector smirked. "I'll be honest. I admire that snappy attitude of yours. You would make a fine Trojan soldier."

"I'd sooner spear myself than wear the armor of a Trojan." Patroclus stated standing.

"Relax. I have other hopes of having you here. I have plenty of soldiers in my army anyway." Hector stated. "I was hoping that we could talk."

"You'd sooner see me in Trojan armor." Patroclus replied crossing his arms.

"Then I guess you don't wish to return to your cousin who has surely noticed you're missing by now?" Hector asked.

"Knowing my cousin, he hasn't even gone to check on me yet." Patroclus replied.

"He doesn't care for you that much?"

"He cares too much and treats me like a child because of it. But why do you care if he cares for me so much?"

"I wish to know how desperate he is to save you." Hector answered. "Truth be told, I'm very impressed with your cousin. I have _never_ seen anyone fight like him before. It was as if the gods were fighting through him."

"Do you wish to fight him?" Patroclus asked curiously.

"Part of me does. To see how well I can match up to someone like him. But the other part of me knows that I am not a match for him." Hector answered.

"I have yet to see anyone who stood up to fight my cousin live to say they fought him." Patroclus slightly muttered.

"You do not seem like the fighting type Patroclus." Hector stated. "Why did you come?"

"That is my business." the younger man answered calmly.

Hector smirked again. "You remind me of my brother in many ways."

"Don't you dare compare us. _I_ don't steal other men's wives." Patroclus said and quickly found himself pressed against the wall with Hector's strong hand tightly gripping his sword with the sharp tip at the younger man's throat.

"You don't know when to quit." Hector growled. "I know that my brother is a fool for stealing Helen of Sparta and I know that he is the one who started this war but I don't need you to remind us of it."

"Then what do you tell yourself when you are fighting?" Patroclus asked somehow remaining calm.

"I try not to think about it." Hector answered. "Are you going to stop mocking my brother and the mistake he's brought on us?"

"If it'll get this sword away from neck." Patroclus answered.

Hector moved the sword away from the younger's neck and placed it back in its holder.

"Listen Patroclus, you know that I want information from you and I know that you won't willingly give it to me. Perhaps we can come to a sort of agreement." he suggested.

"What could you possibly offer to get me to give you information?" Patroclus asked skeptically.

"Anything I offer I'm sure you will deny but I can offer you an actual bedchamber, pleasant food and water, good clothing…You would be treated as if you were a member of the royal family."

"I am royalty, remember?" Patroclus asked in the same tone as before.

"But from what I've heard you say you've been living with Achilles since you were a child. Being around the Myrmidons throughout most of your life must not be very pleasing."

"I went through most of my years living amongst the Myrmidons. They've become something like a family to me. This cell you have me chained in won't affect me like you think it will. You're right, I do deny all that you offer. My cousin has taught me to hold out for as long as I am able to."

"Then it seems that my plan may backfire on me." Hector figured somewhat knowingly. "If you are anything like your cousin then you may be here for quite a while not willing to say a word. Tell me then, what can I possibly get you that will make you at least give me five answers to five questions? Those questions won't even be related to your cousin but to Agememnon."

Patroclus looked up at the prince. "None of your questions will be about my cousin?"

"None." Hector answered. "Answer me five questions about Agememnon and I will have you placed in a proper bedchamber. You'll still be monitored of course but the accommodations will be much more pleasant."

Patroclus looked straight Hector with a look of complete seriousness. "As long as the answers won't affect my cousin then you can ask." he stated.

"Very well." Hector agreed. "First question, how many men has he brought to Troy's shores?"

"A little over fifty thousand men." Patroclus answered.

"Second, do you know if he has planned any night attacks?"

"He wishes to try one but I do not know when it will be."

"Third, are there any other kings helping him in this war?"

"Yes. King Odysseus of Ithaca. But it's more like he's been forced to help since he doesn't want to risk his kingdom."

"Fourth, did Agememnon really come for Helen to give back to his brother?"

"No. He truly wishes to seize control of Troy. Getting Helen back to his brother is not something he truly wishes to do. He sees it as an excuse to destroy your army and city."

Hector nodded knowing that the last answer he already thought to be true.

"Lastly, are there any men in the Greek army that would turn against him if they were given a better offer?"

"More like the entire army." Patroclus answered. "Not many of the Greeks support that man."

Hector nodded once more getting his final answer.

"Thank you Patroclus. You have answered my questions and I shall keep my end of the bargain." Hector said and snapped his fingers.

In came two guards. One had a ring of keys and unlocked the shackles from Patroclus' wrists. Instantly the young man felt better now that the shackles were off.

"Come. I'll show you to your new place of imprisonment." Hector lightly smiled and started to show Patroclus out of the dungeon with the two soldiers following close behind.

Patroclus looked at everything around him as they left the dungeon and entered the palace. They walked up a long flight of stairs and came to a hallway that was actually a bridge leading to the doorway of a lone tower that was partially separate from the rest of the palace.

Hector opened the door of the tower and motioned for Patroclus to enter. The younger man did so and found himself in a large room. He was faced with a luxuriously decorated sitting room with a cast iron stove to provide warmth, an open window that faced the city and a shelf with various scrolls and books. There was a small wooden staircase that led to a second floor where he found a comfortable looking bed against the back wall, another iron stove and other wonderful items.

He walked back downstairs to see Hector standing alone in the room and the two soldiers guarding the door.

"Is it to your liking?" Hector asked.

"Yes." Patroclus answered. "I simply expected something rather plain but this is better."

"I told you that I would make your accommodations better and I try to keep my word when I can." Hector replied. "But you are still our captive."

Patroclus nodded.

"This door will always be locked and there's no way to climb down from this tower. Two guards will always be outside this door. Meals will be brought to you and only in my presence can you walk anywhere else in the palace." Hector stated.

"I understand." Patroclus replied. He very well understood that he is still a prisoner and knew what to expect even though he was now in a much nicer room.

"Very well. Enjoy your imprisonment then." Hector said and left the room. The door shut and Patroclus heard it lock on the other side.

He lightly sighed, relieved to not be in the presence of the tense and serious prince of Troy.

Walking to the window, Patroclus felt the warmth of the sun shine onto his skin. He was glad to be out of that cell. It was cold and infested with rodents.

_I wonder if Achilles has noticed I'm missing_. He thought staring at the view of the city. The high walls were blocking the slim chance of seeing the beach that was now in the control of the Greeks. It was too far to be seen from his new location anyway.

_Cousin, I hope you are not worried._ Patroclus hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Another troublesome night had passed for Achilles.

He was worried about Patroclus. He wasn't sure if his cousin was being tortured, if he was being fed or anything and his dreams had plagued his sleep with those thoughts.

Achilles was sure that the Trojans would try to get information out of Patroclus but he hoped that his teachings of holding out had gotten through to the young man.

Patroclus could be very stubborn and that could prove to be useful to him in this situation.

Now the great warrior was sitting alone in his hut wondering how his only cousin was fairing and wondering when he would see him again.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Troy**_]

Patroclus walked down the small flight of wooden stairs to the sitting room of his new cell. The sun had just risen but it was still a little cool. He started a fire in the iron stove and let the fire spread its warmth.

Turning around, Patroclus noticed that a morning meal was already set on the table that was in the middle of the room.

Sitting at the table he began to quietly eat. The whole time he was wondering how Achilles was doing. If he knew he was missing, how was he taking the fact he was gone? Was he angry? Worried?

Achilles was hard to understand at times and this would be one of those times. Patroclus had seen his cousin react differently from others during certain situations.

After finishing his meal and putting the dishes to the side, Patroclus laid across the only couch in his new 'cell'. It was only his second day in the Trojan city as a prisoner but it already felt like weeks had gone by.

He wasn't one for sitting around and doing nothing all day. He'd been that way since he was a child. He was always energetic and needed to burn that energy. It was one of the reasons that he had picked up fighting so well from Achilles.

Not sure how much time had passed, Patroclus soon heard the door being unlocked and then opened.

He sat up a bit surprised to see a young woman enter the room. She was wearing the same royal robes Priam and Paris had been wearing so he figured she was part of the royal family.

She shut the door quietly and they stared at each other for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"You must be Patroclus." Her voice was light and gentle and the young Greek right away loved it.

"I am." he said confirming his identity while standing. "And you are?"

"I am Cassandra. Sister of Hector and Paris."

"Then you are the princess."

"I am." she replied.

"Why have you come here?" Patroclus asked curiously as he offered her a seat. "Surely you know that I am a prisoner."

"I am aware." Cassandra answered sitting on the couch. "I just wanted to come see the cousin of the great warrior Achilles."

"I'm starting to feel like a prize that is regularly shown." Patroclus declared.

"I guess the news of my brother capturing the cousin of a legendary warrior has spread a little quickly but you shouldn't feel so bad." Cassandra said. "He's just doing what he can to keep his people safe from the mistake Paris has made."

Patroclus lightly nodded having heard the same thing from Hector himself.

"Are you aware that Hector is going to try to contact your cousin today?" Cassandra asked.

"No." Patroclus answered looking at her curiously. "Why is he going to try to contact him?"

"The answers you gave Hector yesterday...He wants to use that information by trying to ask Achilles if he would be willing to join the Trojans and help defeat Agememnon."

Patroclus went still hearing what Hector was attempting. He knew that it was either going to end in death or with a greater fire for war.

One thing Patroclus knew about his cousin was that when he was bribed it usually didn't end well for whoever had tried their tricks on him.

Cassandra stood and prepared to leave when Patroclus stopped her.

"Why did you bother to come see me and tell me all of this? I know that it can't just be the fact that I am Achilles cousin."

Cassandra lightly smiled opening the door. "I thought you were very handsome when you were brought into the palace." she answered and walked out gracefully as she shut the door behind her and it was locked.

Patroclus stared at the door for a few seconds before he realized his cheeks were burning.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Beach**_]

Achilles sat in his hut with his arms crossed over his chest. It was only the second day that Patroclus was gone but the worry was starting to claim his body and mind.

It was during the sleepless night that Achilles realized how he had been treating Patroclus ever since he came to live with him as a child.

Always watching and scolding him as if he were a child. It was no wonder why Patroclus became infuriated with him at times.

Achilles came out of his thoughts when someone walk into his hut. He saw Odysseus stand there with his hands behind his back.

"How are you fairing my friend?" the Ithacan king asked.

"None too well." Achilles answered. "I had little sleep thanks to my worries."

"I can understand that." Odysseus said with a nod. "I have something to give you."

"What?" Achilles asked looking at his friend.

Odysseus brought out a scroll from behind him. "An emissary brought this a short while ago saying it is meant for your eyes only."

Achilles jumped up and took the scroll. He opened it quickly and read what it said.

_Achilles,_

_Your cousin is alive and well. Do not worry of him being harmed. I wish to speak to you in person in hopes of reaching an agreement. Please meet me outside the gates of Troy at noon. Come alone. Do not worry of being attacked._

_ Prince Hector_

"I must go." Achilles said handing the scroll to his friend who read the message.

"You believe that he is asking an agreement to hand Patroclus back?" the king asked after reading the message.

"Hector won't give him back after one day." Achilles declared. "Something doesn't seem right. He must have gotten Patroclus to tell him something."

"You know that your cousin wouldn't betray you." Odysseus declared.

"I know that!" Achilles snapped. "Patroclus wouldn't do something like that no matter how angry he may be at me. Hector has done something else. I will accept his wish to meet."

"Are you certain?" Odysseus asked.

"I am. I need to get my cousin back and if I get him back today then the Myrmidon and I will sail home tomorrow." Achilles declared going over to his proud armor and started to place it on his body. "I don't care what Agememnon will say."

"You never have cared." Odysseus pointed out with a weak smile before turning serious. "Achilles, if anything please promise that you will be careful. Hector says that you will not be harmed but you shouldn't take that lightly."

"I never do." Achilles replied attaching his sword at his waist belt before retrieving his helmet and then making his way past Odysseus to go outside.

"Achilles, if you go into the city, will you send message of it and what Hector is asking of you? Just so I know how it turns out." the king asked as Achilles mounted a horse.

"I shall." Achilles answered before kicking the horses sides and took off toward the city.

It was near noon already and Achilles was sure that Hector would already be waiting at the city gates.

Achilles rode with his thoughts divide between thoughts of what the Trojan prince wanted to speak about. The war and Patroclus were the only things that he could think about.

A few minutes later, Achilles saw the great walls of Troy come into view. The closer he rode he saw that Hector had kept his part about a lone talk. He didn't even see the archers that were usually standing on the top of the walls.

He finally spotted Hector standing a few yards away from the gates wearing his Trojan armor. Pulling on the reigns, Achilles stopped the horse and climbed off.

The two warriors walked toward each other and stopped about a dozen feet away. The land was silent and a slight gust of wind blew by.

"Thank you for coming." Hector spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"Why did you take him prince of Troy?" Achilles demanded wanting to get straight to the point. "What possible plan could you have that would involve kidnapping my cousin in the middle of the night?"

Hector lightly sighed seeing that Achilles just wanted to know what this private meeting was about.

"I had hoped that he could give me information about you so that I could have an advantage if we ever fought against one another but he has a stubborn will. He won't say a single word. You've taught him well. Instead, I asked him a few questions about the man who brought this army to our shores. I didn't ask anything too grave so don't fear."

"Then why have you called me here before you today?" Achilles questioned.

"One of the things I asked your cousin was if Agememnon had the completely loyalty of the Greeks. My answer was that if a better offer came by the Greeks would most likely accept it without second questioning it."

"And they would." Achilles stated. "Not all of the men in the Greek army are loyal to that foolish king. I really doubt any of them are truly loyal at all."

Hector lightly sighed and took a more serious tone.

"Your cousin is well and in good keeping. He's not in a dungeon or a cell. He's being guarded in a tower but his accommodations are to his liking."

Achilles felt relieved knowing that his cousin was fine.

"Achilles, I have doubts about this question I am about to ask but I know that I must ask regardless." Hector stated, took a deep breath and then spoke again. "Would you be willing to come to the side of Troy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Achilles wasn't sure if he correctly heard what Hector had asked.

"You're asking me if I wish to join Troy in the fight against Agememnon?" Achilles asked a bit skeptically.

Hector nodded.

"Yes. I'm asking if you would be willing to join Troy. You and your Myrmidons would be greatly respected in our army as we know that you are the greatest warriors in all of Greece. From what I understand, without aide from your cousin, you are greatly underestimated by Agememnon."

"You're quite a scholar." Achilles declared crossing his arms.

"Please know that that would not happen to you here." Hector stated. "Nearly everyone in Troy knows about your great legacy. You can join our side and be worshiped for the great warrior you are and never be put down. What does Agememnon offer you that we cannot?"

"I know that he would not kidnap my cousin unless he wanted his throat cut." Achilles stated.

"I already told you that your cousin has not spoken a word of you or your Myrmidons. I don't know anything more about you than I did before you came here."

"Then why would you change your plan?" Achilles asked. "You claim that you captured him in order to learn as much about me as you could. Now you're offering me the chances that Agememnon could not. Why?"

"Look, I know that my brother is the cause of this war. I don't like what he's done and I even tried to talk him into sending Helen back to Sparta but he is stubborn. He claims that his love for her is greater than any force in all the known world. He is supported in his choice by many. That's my point here Achilles. Support. I have heard greatly, and have seen it for myself, that _you_ are what gives the soldiers of Greece the motive and courage to fight at their best. Without you to gather strength from they would lose confidence and would most likely fall in battle. If you join us then there is a chance that most of those soldiers will wish to leave Agememnon and come to Troy as well. Lives will be saved, you will be worshiped as a great hero and warrior and Agememnon will fall and lose power."

"It's a tempting offer prince of Troy." Achilles said. "But this choice cannot be mine alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if I made the choice to join you in your city and army, there's no promise that my men would do the same thing. The other soldiers of Greece maybe but not my Myrmidon."

"But you are their leader!"

"Even so, doing something like this would cause them to turn on me. They couldn't defeat me but they could try other methods of showing their anger and treachery. I would have to speak with them and hear their opinions on the matter. They are my brethren in war and I will not make a choice for them that they may not want."

"Then will you think it over and speak with your men?" Hector asked.

Achilles sighed before nodding. "I will meet here with you again tomorrow at the same time. If my men are with me then you should have your answer. If I come alone you'll get the idea. In the meantime I just ask that you treat my cousin as if he were your own relative."

"I shall." Hector vowed.

Achilles gave Hector a look of temporary alliance before taking the reigns of his horse. He turned back to Hector who was staring at him.

"Your offer is very tempting for me to take and you are right about most of the things you spoke of. Seeing Agememnon fall is one of my greatest desires and I wish to be part of that downfall. Even if my men don't wish to do so, I _may_ become part of your society."

Hector lightly smiled. "I'll wait for your news tomorrow." he said.

Achilles nodded before mounting his horse and starting on his way back to the beach.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Patroclus looked over toward the door when he heard it open. He had been reading one of the scrolls with only half concentration and interest and was about to give up on it. Luckily, someone was going to give him an excuse to put the scroll away.

Hector walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Your cousin is quite a person." he stated.

"To be honest I'm a bit surprised that you are still alive." Patroclus replied standing.

"Well you aren't the only one." Hector confessed.

"What did you speak to him about?"

"I offered him the chance to leave Agememnon's shadow." Hector answered. "He is known far and wide as a great warrior but he's also known for not fighting for any country. If he fights for Troy, he will be recognized for the great warrior he is, he will not be put down, he will have all he needs here..."

"Did he tell you that he will wish to ask the Myrmidon first?" Patroclus asked.

"He did and we plan to meet again tomorrow so that I can hear the answer. But he did say that my offer was tempting for him and he may accept it. He just asked that until then I treat you as if you were my own family."

"A relative who is locked away you mean." Patroclus weakly joked. He didn't dare tell Hector that Cassandra had been here shortly before he had arrived and he was starting to put together that the woman may be developing affections toward him.

"You are right." Hector agreed. "But I have been keeping my word even before I made the agreement."

"You have." the younger man nodded.

"Patroclus, if your cousin does decide to accept my offer, what will _you _do?" Hector asked seriously.

"I will follow him in his choice." Patroclus answered. "He is the only family I have in this world. He's nearly raised me on his own my entire life. I look up to him the same way I assume you look up to your father."

Hector smiled. He did admire his father greatly.

"Then if you both do become part of our society, just know that you will both be in high power and recognition." he said before turning to the door. "I do hope that happens."

Patroclus watched as Hector left and the door was once again locked. He then walked up the small flight of stairs and laid down on his bed. The idea of a short nap was very tempting.

He fell into a peaceful slumber that last a few short hours and was awaken by someone shouting from the first floor of his 'cell'.

"Patroclus!"

The young man quickly stood and walked down the stairs to see Hector standing in the middle of the room looking a bit hysteric.

"What's wrong?" Patroclus asked.

"Paris is demanding your death and the death of your cousin should he choose to accept my offer." Hector stated.

The young Greek froze.

"He what?" Patroclus lightly gasped.

"There was a meeting a while ago and my brother apparently does not wish to have someone as strong as Achilles and the Myrmidons and you on our side. The bad thing is...some of the councilmen are agreeing. But most have yet to decide. A suggestion was made that can help but I'm not entirely sure if you would be willing to partake in it."

"What is it?" Patroclus asked.

"Marriage." Hector answered.

Patroclus gave the older man a confused look.

"My sister has taken a great liking to you and she is the one who made the suggestion. If you accept then your life will be saved. Knowing Paris, he's going to try to find a way to get the councilmen to agree to your demise. If you accept the marriage, it will also prevent the possible chance to kill your cousin. You will both be members of the royal family."

Patroclus couldn't believe the situation he was in. Should he accept the offer of marriage he would be tied down before he wished and to someone he didn't know but he couldn't think of the idea of his cousin being killed before giving an answer to the offer Hector made.

He couldn't let Achilles die because of him.

"I...I'll take the marriage offer." Patroclus stammered. "I can't let anything happen to my cousin when he is already going through enough worry over me."

Hector nodded.

"I understand how you feel Patroclus and I do wish that there was a way to change my brother's mind but he is as stubborn as a mule and won't do it unless he wishes. For now I'll go tell my father of your choice. I'll return for you when it's time for the...wedding."

Patroclus nodded and watched Hector leave.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Priam lightly nodded after hearing Hector's news of Patroclus agreeing to Cassandra's suggestion of marriage.

Paris on the other hand was furious. Now both Patroclus and Achilles were protected from his plans. He felt that it was a horrible thing if the two Greeks became Trojans. But he was silenced when Hector stated that what he was offering to Achilles was no worse than when he took Helen from Sparta and brought her to Troy.

"Father?" Hector spoke looking at his father who was gazing at the view of his great city.

"The wedding shall take place right away." Priam declared turning to his son's and daughter. "We shall summon the high priest to perform the wedding. Have the generals and councilmen present for it."

Paris huffed and stormed away with Helen following after him with concern and Cassandra left to prepare for her wedding.

"I understand how Paris feels but what he has done was no different." Priam said to Hector who had been the only one to stay behind.

"I know father and killing Patroclus would only bring the anger of Achilles on us. Now that Patroclus is going to be part of our family I feel that Achilles will join without second thought." Hector replied.

Priam nodded.

An hour later, the elderly king was sitting on his throne watching as the wedding took place before him. Paris and Hector were sitting at his sides watching as their sister was being wed to Patroclus who was now dressed in royal robes.

The high priest spoke the words of the wedding ceremony flawlessly and smoothly.

Patroclus and Cassandra held each other's right hand as the priest wrapped a gold ribbon around their hands symbolizing their union as husband and wife.

Patroclus heard the words that meant the end of the ceremony was near. The priest asked if there was anyone in the room who objected to the marriage and they waited for an answer. The young blond knew that Paris wanted to protest against the marriage but he had been warned by his father not to say a word.

After a few seconds of silence the priest picked up where he left off until he came to the last few words and Patroclus knew that his last few seconds of being single were over.

Nervously, Patroclus and Cassandra leaned forward and shared the kiss that would link them together in matrimony. It ended after about two seconds and Patroclus knew that he was now a husband.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

A while later there was a small celebration being held in honor of the newly weds.

Patroclus had managed to slip away without being noticed. He only walked a few feet away and was standing at a balcony that overlooked the palace grounds and part of the city. The sun was just now setting, the sky was a mixture of orange, yellow and red.

This was his new home.

"Gazing at your new city?" a voice asked.

Patroclus stood up straight in the presence of his new father-in-law.

"You don't have to be so formal around me my son." Priam said with a smile. "I also hope that you will call me father in due time."

Patroclus nodded.

"Is there something on your mind Patroclus?" Priam asked.

"Just thinking about my cousin I suppose." the young man answered.

"Do you think he will accept Hector's offer?"

"I believe he will." Patroclus answered. "But Hector told me that he is going to speak to the Myrmidon about it. They are the ones to worry about. They may not follow my cousin down this path."

"If they don't they will lose the greatest leader anyone could ever hope to have in their life." Priam stated. "I believe they will follow him."

"I hope they do. They were like a family to me while I was growing up without my parent's. I can't think of my life without them."

"I believe they will make the right choice my son." Priam stated. "Come and enjoy the celebration of your wedding. Cassandra hasn't noticed that you've slipped away yet. Shouldn't start your marriage with worry."

Patroclus lightly smiled and nodded then followed his new father-in-law back into the room where the celebration was taking place.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Beach**_]

Achilles sat in his hut. He had just talked with his men and they were now talking with each other about the choice they now had to make.

Some of the men, like Eudoros, had agreed right away to follow their leader. Achilles was glad that his greatest and longest friend would be at his side when they went into Troy tomorrow afternoon.

He just hoped that the rest of his men would too.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Troy**_]

Night had finally fallen and the royal family was heading to bed.

Patroclus was now in a new room he would be sharing with his new wife. He was nervous about having to share a bed with her since he had never been so close to a woman before.

He stood at the opening that lead onto a balcony. He could see the millions of stars in the sky and could faintly hear the waves of the ocean.

He felt gentle hands on his shoulders and felt Cassandra lay her head beside her right hand.

"I know how you feel about this marriage." she said softly. "I understand."

Patroclus reached up and held her hand gently.

"I'm grateful that you would do this to save me and I hope to honor my vows to be a good husband to you." he said.

Cassandra lightly smiled. "I hope for us to have a marriage like Hector and Andromache. One that lives on love. I know love doesn't exist between us now but I hope it will one day."

Patroclus gave her hand a gentle squeeze hearing her wishes. He saw for himself that Hector and Andromache have a truly blessed marriage. Both loved each other greatly.

Was there a chance that something like that could happen to him? If it did, would it be with Cassandra?

He owed her his life for saving him from the death wish Paris had been demanding. Perhaps the love she wished for was how he could thank her.

"Perhaps it will. One day." he said softly and could feel her hopeful smile.

"If that day comes then I will be the happiest woman in Troy and all of the known world." she said.

Patroclus lightly nodded.

Minutes later he found himself lying on the soft bed with Cassandra only a few inches away. Her soft breathing told him that she was asleep.

They had not lain as husband and wife since they both agreed to wait for that night if the same love between Hector and his wife developed between them.

With a small sigh, Patroclus turned onto his side and shut his eyes to try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Hector sat on his horse at the gates of Troy with a small group of soldiers on horses behind him. He was doing his best to keep his nerves calm and his hands still but he wasn't succeeding very well.

The sun was in the noon position but Achilles hadn't arrived yet.

The Trojan prince was starting to wonder if the Greek warrior decided against his offer but then he had to keep reminding himself that Patroclus was here with them and Achilles really seemed set on getting his cousin back.

Maybe he was nervous because of the fact that Hector would have to tell Achilles that Patroclus was now married to his sister.

Tecton came to his side. "My prince, look."

Hector followed his friend's gaze and saw a figure in the distance riding a black horse.

"Achilles." He said with a slight tone of relief and became more relieved when he saw a few dozen men appear behind the great warrior.

When the Greek warriors were close Achilles gave them a signal to halt while he rode ahead to speak with Hector and Tecton with someone at his side. Still on their horses, the two Trojan warriors met with Achilles and the second rider.

"Achilles." Hector greeted.

"Hector. This is Odysseus, king of Ithaca." Achilles introduced. "He wishes to join Troy since he is tired of Ithaca being threatened by Agememnon."

"Odysseus, it will be an honor to have another king as an ally." Hector said.

"Thank you Prince Hector." Odysseus said with a kind smile.

"My men and I have agreed to join Troy in the fight against Agememnon." Achilles spoke.

Hector smiled. "Thank you Achilles."

"We'll take you to King Priam. You can inform him of your decision there." Tecton said.

Achilles nodded and motioned for his men to follow him as Hector gave the gatekeeper the signal to open the gates.

The Greeks watched in amazement as the large gates opened and they saw the city of Troy before them. Large buildings and statues surrounded them as they were escorted through the streets. Many citizens of Troy noticed that their prince was escorting outsiders and stared as they went by.

A short ride later Achilles and his men were walking down a hallway of the palace and came into the throne room were many important and noble looking men were standing around.

Achilles easily spotted the king of Troy sitting on his throne with Paris to his left. The younger prince didn't look too amused of the fact that Achilles and the Myrmidons were there before them.

"Father," Hector spoke. "Here before you are the Myrmidon, lead by Achilles. With them is King Odysseus of Ithaca."

Priam stood and walked over to the group of soldiers. He studied each of them before coming to Achilles and Odysseus.

"It is an honor to know that you have come to the side of Troy." Priam said. "With you here, I feel that Troy will be victorious against Agememnon."

"And where is my cousin?" Achilles asked.

Hector and Priam looked at each other before the prince turned to Achilles. "Please, this way."

"Tecton, please show the Myrmidon to their new chambers." Priam requested.

"I'll be fine alone. Go with the men." Achilles said quickly to Odysseus before he followed Hector and Priam out of the throne room and into a sort of ball room.

"Achilles," Priam spoke. "You must know something. My son, Paris, tried to convince the concilmen into killing both you and your cousin if you were to walk into Troy after accepting Hector's offer. Some of the councilmen were agreeing with him but my daughter Cassandra found a solution that would prevent it."

"What was it?" Achilles asked curiously.

"Achilles!"

The said warrior turned to the side and saw the face of his only cousin hurrying over to him.

"Patroclus?" Achilles questioned seeing his cousin that had been taken captive.

"Cousin." Patroclus exclaimed and was engulfed in his cousin's arms.

"Are you alright?" Achilles asked.

"I am." the younger answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I accepted the offer Hector has made and have now allied with Troy." Achilles answered.

"Well...that's only a bit more shocking than my news of being married to Princess Cassandra."

"Married to the princess?" Achilles asked confused.

"Yes Achilles." Priam said walking over. "My daughter took one look at your cousin and Eros cast his spell on her. The suggestion my daughter made was to wed Patroclus. She did not want to see him as a prisoner or be executed by Paris so she took him as her husband. Saving his life and yours."

"Is that true?" Achilles asked looking at his young cousin.

"Very true." Patroclus answered. "I owe Cassandra my life. Paris does not attack family and I am his new brother-in-law."

"I'm just glad that you're alive and alright." Achilles said with a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I am very pleased about it as well great Achilles." Priam stated. "Troy now not only has the greatest warriors ever known but has a new prince as well. As you are his cousin that makes you a member of the royal family as well and I would like to ask if you would like to serve as a general in my army."

Achilles lightly smirked.

"I have been asked that question many times great king. But you are the first that I will answer to. I accept your offer." he answered.

"Now Troy is invinsible." Hector declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

[_**Beach**_]

"They did what?" Agememnon shouted angrily.

"They left and allied themselves with the Trojans." a guard answered.

"Odysseus followed Achilles claiming that Ithaca would be under better protection by the Trojans than under your command." A councilman added.

"The blasted fools." Agememnon growled.

"You realize that now that Achilles is gone the men won't be encouraged to fight." A man declared.

"I know that but what can we do about it?" Agememnon demanded. "Go to Troy and ask Achilles to come back to the Greeks?"

"He won't do that and you know it."

"I do know that! Forget it. Achilles, his men and Odysseus have sided with Troy and they are now traitors. When we destroy Troy, they shall perish with it."


End file.
